Dust in the Wind
by Lloyd10000
Summary: "I want to tell you a little story. A story about love; about hope; about betrayal and death. I want you to tell me what you think how this little story will turn out. Will be a happy story or a tragedy? Will it be something in between? You decide." (Doctors 1-10) (revised)
**A.N.- Hi everyone. I would first like to say that the last story I had up didn't turn out the way I had planned. So with this new one, I hope it will be better. So without further adieu here's chapter 0 also known as the prologue.**

* * *

Prologue

"I want to tell you a little story. A story about love; about hope; about betrayal and death. I want you to tell me what you think how this little story will turn out. Will be a happy story or a tragedy? Will it be something in between? You decide.

But first, I want to tell you about my homeland. I was born on a planet called Angelious which is about 250,100,000 light-years away from Earth. My planet is basically next door neighbors with a planet called Gallifrey. Gallifrey was very different compared to my planet. The planet itself is a yellowish orange and it is protected from any physical attack and from teleportation incursions by an impenetrable barrier called the quantum force field unlike my planet which has no protection at all.

Gallifrey, has bright, silver-leafed trees and when night falls, the sky turns burnt orange. And the people are called Time Lords. Though not everyone is a Time Lord just the ones who were chosen. We are good terms with the Gallifreyans and as long as the peace treaty remains then both our planets are at peace.

Anyways, Angelious is very much like your planet Earth, but it's slightly different because of the trees for one. The trees on Angelious are crystal, like rainbow colors crystals. We also have the four seasons like your Earth but our seasons are out of order and longer. We also have unicorns, dragons, and many other creatures, you thought were extinct or was made up.

We start from Winter then Fall then Spring and then last is Summer. Winter is the longest time of the year. We have eight months of Winter followed by three months of Fall followed by five months of Spring; followed lastly by two months of Summer. Yes, you read right. One year is 18 months. It's only six months longer than your planet. In Winter, the snow becomes so deep that flying is even hard. The rest of seasons aren't so bad, though I will say this in Fall, the leaves don't fall. Everything else changes just not the trees and in the Winter when the sun hits the trees, it causes many rainbows to appear all around my planet. Winter also happens to be my favorite season because even though there is snow all around it isn't cold.

Now I'll explain our creatures. Unicorns come in a variety of colors ranging from red to black to a mix of two different colors. Unicorns aren't shy when it comes to humans but then again we never really had a human or humans on my planet before so I'm not sure how they would act. They are out of most creatures except maybe the dragons that are very loyal and protective of each other and their owners if they wanted.

Our dragons however, are just what you think dragons that were once on your planet were. Big scaly, fire breathing lizards. These dragons, however, only come three colors or races. White, black, and gold. White being the strongest. They can also heal any wound and bring anyone back from the dead if needed. Their fire breath is white. Black being next. They are the warriors and they are the most loyal out of the three races of fire breath is black. Gold being last. They are the smartest dragons out of the three. Their fire breath is gold.

The other creatures range from werewolves to vampires to you name it. We have them. Our werewolves don't change on a full moon and it's not curse placed on them either. Our vampires don't only come out at night, they can come out during the day. Though the sun burns them like a really bad sunburn; the sun doesn't kill them. Like the werewolves, it's not a curse and vampires aren't I guess bitten. Both were born that way. We all were.

And that leads me to one of top creatures that has lived on Angelious since the very beginning of time itself. Angels. Though it's not what you think. Angels are kind and won't hurt you unless you piss them off. Just don't blink when you are around them for they may think you are insulting them if you do.

Anyways, my race are a stronger, faster, hybrid of demons and angels. We are called Angelic Demonious. We are the leaders of Angelious. I guess you could call us royalty. My father is the King and my mother is Queen. My mother's name Luna and my father's name is Starion. My name is Prince Lloyd. Everyone on Angelious loves and respects my mother and father. There isn't one person that has ever hated them.

Now onto what we look like. The Angelic Demonious look like any ordinary human being though with one difference; we have wings. Our wings are a rainbow of colors and when we get really mad, our wings turn into flames. We don't have halos or devil's horns; as I said we look like human beings with wings.

The wings themselves are like huge feathery blankets that you can wrap around your body. They attach to my body from the shoulder blades and they are like extra pair of hands that are ten times stronger than your own arms and hands. Wings are not what you think; they are not big and bulky but in actuality are a part of you that you can make disappear and reappear whenever you want. There is one more thing about my races wings; we all have one really tiny feather that is smaller than the rest.

That one feather; that one little feather is the source of my people's life force. If you pluck that feather, you only have a few years to live but there is another thing about it. If you pluck it, the feather will turn gold, pure gold and be worth millions on your that means we have had a lot of different races from other planets come to Angelious just for that feather. They do anything to get their hands on one. They killed us, tortured us, threatened us, you name it. Just for that feather. However, if you give it to someone who you love to hold onto it's like a wedding ring but it's more of a promise ring.

The Angelic Demonious are very tall people. My father is 7 feet tall while my mother 6 ft 5 inches and I am 6 ft 8 inches. My family are the tallest ones of our race everyone else is below 6 ft 5.

Now on to where my family live. We live inside a castle; of course but this castle is in the clouds, literally. The castle is made from white, clear crystal and black onyx. The inside is huge. The ceiling seems to go on and on while the walls are filled with pictures, statues, and three old candlesticks that are one candlestick. Basically, the castle looks old, even in the bedrooms and the furniture but looks new because of the crystal structure.

That's all i have to say about my home and everything that lives there now onto the real story. And like all stories they must come to an end. This is my story."

* * *

 **A.N.- Hi again. Hope you liked this version better! Please don't forget to leave a review! Onto chapter 2!**


End file.
